Short AkuRoku drabble X3
by SoraWolfXIII
Summary: This is a short AkuRoku drabble for AkuRoku day! Happy 8/13!


**Hey guys! This isn't my first fic.. It's my second XD I deleted my other one. Anyways. This is a special drabble for AkuRoku day! I only support AkuRoku and AkuDemy Day. I missed AkuDemy day though T^T Anyways. Hope ya enjoy XD this is going to be like.. a VERY short AkuRoku drabble!  
**

* * *

Roxas opened his eyes and stared at his ceiling. The sunlight poured in through his window, making his room extremly bright. Outside he could hear birds twittering and the wind blowing slightly. Roxas got out of his warm bed and walked over to his window. As he did so he looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was only nine o'clock in the morning.

He shrugged and opened his curtains, more light filling the small bedroom. Roxas then dicided to get something to drink before he died of thirst. He walked out of his room and into the kitchen, heading straight to the refridgerator where nice, cold water awaited him. He opened the door to the fridge and looked inside. Where was the water he left in the fridge last night?

Roxas was so distracted that he didn't notice a certain red-headed pyro sneak into his appartment. Roxas also didn't notice when the pyro snuck up behind him. Roxas did in fact notice when said pyro wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What is it Axel?" Roxas asked, making it clear that he wasn't in the mood for Axel's perverted self.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy Aniversery Roxy!" Axel said cheerfully.

"What do you mean Acniversery?" Roxas asked, panicing.

"Gasp! Roxas, Roxas, Roxas! You forgot all about our Aniversery? Well... Just for that I get to have one of these!" Axel said as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Roxas'. Axel then walked forward, pinning Roxas to the fridge. Roxas -Being him- tried to fight the redhead off. Said redhead just grabbed his wrists and pulled them above his head with one hand.

Roxas was now defensless and was going to be molested! Roxas only knew one thing to make the redhead stop. Axel hated to see his Roxy-bear in pain. So, What did Roxas do? He made a pained face and whimpered. Axel stopped kissing Roxas and pulled away, looking at him with a conserned face.

"Roxy? What's wrong?" Axel asked Roxas smirked and grabbed Axel's hand.

"Come!" Roxas said, Pulling Axel towards the living room.

"Roxas... Where are we going?" Axel asked.

"I wanna cuddle!" Roxas pouted cutley.

Axel looked at Roxas as if he'd gone mad. When Roxas gave him an annoyed look Axel just went along with it. Axel sat on the couch with Roxas on his lap, watching horror movies. Every time something popped up Roxas would sqweak and burry his face in Axel's chest. The day was filled of horror movies and popcorn. Roxas liked it. It was perfect.

It was now eleven at night, Axel and Roxas still watching horror movies. Axel was wide awake as Roxas was half asleep in Axel's arms. The way Roxas looked right now was so erotic it was amazing that Axel didn't molest him. But, alas, Axel didn't want to ruin the moment. Just when he was about to ask Roxas if he wanted to go to bed he heard a soft snore coming from said blonde.

Axel just smiled and turned off the T.V. When he was finished this task he turned off all the lights and went back to Roxas. He layed down beside him on the couch and held him in his arms. It wasn't long before Axel soon fell into the land of slumber.

* * *

**And that is it! This is for AkuRoku day. Not so good I know :l I'm sorry... next year is going to be even better! I promise! I shall make it longer too. Now remember.... I have a poll on my profile and I want you guys to pick at least two pairings I should do for my next fanficiton. Hope ya guys liked! Review, tell me what I need to work on! but DO NOT tell me "do not aspire to be an author" or in anominous's case "Do no aspire to be a author...". If any of you say that, I'm not going to listen to ya X3 But other than that thank you so much for reading!**

**Sleeping Demon~**

**P.S: I'm just editing this (Before I publish it) and can't help but notice something.... It's the 12th or August... not the 13 .! I was panicing because I couldn;t find a beta! XD But, thanks to midnight crisis, I found one X3 Seka-chan beta reads for Midnight Crisis.. Thank you so much Midnight! X3 I was to lazy to write the last part so I gave you a nickname X3 hope ya don't mind!  
**


End file.
